Les cachets
by Saki-parle
Summary: Steve et Bucky emménagent ensemble à Washington après que ce dernier ait recouvré la mémoire. Ils tentent de s'habituer à une vie faite de routine, tout en pensant les blessures que les années de séparation ont laissées. Malgré un bonheur de surface, tout n'est pas rose tous les jours.
J'ai écrit cette fanfic parce que ça fait un moment que je crevais d'envie de poster du Stucky! Donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ce texte!

J'ai utilisé une application qui génère aléatoirement des dialogues et c'est avec la phrase " **Où est-ce que tu les as mis ? J'en ai besoin !** " que m'est venue l'idée de ce one-shot =)

Ecrit le 14 mai 2016

Saki

* * *

 **Les cachets**

Bucky venait de rentrer de sa séance de thérapie lorsque Steve sortit du four un plat de pâtes carbonisé. Il le déposa sur la cuisinière avec une grimace de dégoût et tenta de disperser la fumée avec un torchon, en vain. Bucky vint s'adosser au chambranle de la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble, Steve s'obstinait à cuisiner le soir et ses tentatives s'étaient pour l'instant toutes révélées infructueuses. Prenant le soldat en pitié, Bucky sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur.

-Allô ? Ming ? C'est pour deux menus impérial à emporter, à l'angle de la 14e et de Fairmont Street, l'appartement 325… Ouais, sans les baguettes. Merci, lâcha-t-il dans le combiné

Steve lui jeta un regard agacé avant de se concentrer sur son gratin. Il écarta avec espoir la couche du dessus, qui ressemblait à du charbon, et constata que le dessous n'avait pas vraiment meilleure allure. Il finit par reposer sa spatule avec un soupir résigné.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines. On finit toujours par commander, commenta Bucky en venant s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine

Steve croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

-On ne va pas commander pour le reste de notre vie. J'aimerai bien apprendre à cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, expliqua-t-il

-Je suis sûr que c'est mangeable… Le dernier repas du condamné… Au moins, pas besoin d'injection létale, ricana Bucky en contemplant le blond d'un air moqueur

Le soldat se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Tandis que Bucky se levait pour aller ôter ses chaussures, il ouvrit la poubelle et se débarrassa de ce qui aurait dû leur servir de repas. Il mit ensuite le plat à tremper et rejoignit Bucky au salon, deux bières en main.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé

Bucky se contenta de hausser les épaules en récupérant sa boisson. Il porta le goulot à sa bouche et avala une gorgée avant de passer nonchalamment son bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière les épaules de Steve.

-Quand est le prochain rendez-vous ? poursuivit celui-ci

-Aucune idée, marmonna l'intéressé

-J'espère que tu l'as noté au moins. Ce n'est pas poli de rater une séance sans en avertir le docteur Clarence.

La réponse du brun fut inintelligible et lorsque Steve se tourna vers lui, il constata qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Sans faire de mouvements brusques, il s'assit face à lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Bucky qui tourna la tête vers lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs, souffla Steve

\- 'Pensais juste à des choses pas vraiment agréables. Ça va passer, lui répondit le brun en faisant glisser son bras autour des épaules du soldat

Celui-ci ne le questionna pas plus et déposa sa tête sur son épaule, le nez dans le creux de son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant Bucky frissonner et frotta doucement sa joue contre la peau sensible de sa gorge.

-C'est de la provocation ce que tu fais, souffla le brun d'une voix rauque

-Je sais, rétorqua tranquillement Steve

Les lèvres de Bucky s'étirèrent en une moue carnassière. « Si c'était comme ça qu'il voulait la jouer », pensa-t-il avant de le renverser sur le canapé en lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

-Steve ?

A moitié endormi, l'interpellé releva difficilement la tête et plissa les yeux pour apercevoir son interlocuteur malgré la lumière du couloir.

-Hm ? grommela-t-il

-Où est-ce que tu as mis mes cachets ? lui demanda Bucky d'une voix tendue

Il fallut quelques secondes à Steve pour comprendre la question et il répéta néanmoins :

-Tes cachets ?

-Oui, mes cachets ! **Où est-ce que tu les as mis ? J'en ai besoin !** s'écria le brun, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix

-Ils sont à la salle de bain, non ?

-Non ! S'ils y étaient, je te poserais pas la question !

Bucky disparut dans le couloir et un grand fracas se fit entendre peu après. Steve bondit hors du lit et se précipita à la salle de bain, pour trouver le contenu des tiroirs de la commode renversé au sol. Bucky balança l'un des tiroirs qu'il avait arrachés et éparpilla de la pointe de son pied les différents médicaments par terre.

-Est-ce que tu les avais rangés là ? lui demanda Steve en jetant un coup d'œil au fouillis qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce

-Je sais pas, grogna Bucky, tendu comme un arc

-bon, laisse-moi voir, soupira le soldat en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun

L'instant suivant, il fut violemment plaqué au mur du couloir, un bras en métal écrasant sa gorge. Bucky le fixait, les yeux écarquillés par la fureur, sans paraître le reconnaître.

-Buck, c'est moi, souffla Steve à moitié étranglé

Le brun cligna alors quelque fois des yeux avant de reculer précipitamment, l'air horrifié.

-Qu'est-ce que j…, balbutia-t-il

Steve l'interrompit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et malgré sa soudaine raideur, il le colla contre lui, front contre front.

-Hey Buck, tout va bien, murmura-t-il avec douceur

-Non ça ne va pas ! Je t'ai à nouveau attaqué ! protesta Bucky

-Mais tu m'as reconnu presque tout de suite, rétorqua Steve

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et si ça se reproduisait ? Et si cette fois je ne te reconnaissais pas ?

-Eh bien on verra sur le moment, conclut avec fermeté le soldat

Il se détacha ensuite de Bucky et retourna dans la salle de bain. Après avoir rapidement survolé la pièce du regard, il repéra un cornet en plastique pendu à l'un des crochets du mur. Il s'en saisit et en sortit un petit tube orange, qu'il tendit au brun.

-Voilà. Prends en un et viens te coucher, lui ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce

Bucky resta à fixer quelques instants ses médicaments avant d'ouvrir le capuchon et d'avaler un cachet sans eau. Il éteignit ensuite la lumière dans la salle de bain et dans le couloir puis retourna dans la chambre, qui était plongée dans une pénombre apaisante. Il se glissa sous les draps et se colla contre Steve qui était allongé sur le flan. L'une de ses mains vint trouver celle du blond et il mêla leurs doigts avant de pousser un soupir tremblant en fermant les yeux.

 **The end.**


End file.
